Manon Theriault
Manon Leah Elula Theriault is the oldest born daughter to Aetherius Theriault, the Duke of Isebal and the American heiress Miriam Lichtenberg and the older sister to Elisanna, Leta, and Sibylle. She has three brother's all deceased. Manon's first husband was her fourth cousin Matthew Theriault and the two have on son together named George. Her second and current husband is Hunter Talbot and they have two children together named Josephine and Jasper. Background Storyline Manon Theriault/storyline Personality Appearance Abilities Magical * Magic: Manon is a Nightwalker who's magic powers comes from the darker side of magic using such magic like illusions, necromancy, psychokinesis, etc. ** Crystal Manipulation: Manon can create, shape and manipulate crystals and crystalline materials: homogenous solids formed by a repeating, three-dimensional pattern of atoms, ions, or molecules and having fixed distances between constituent parts. *** Crystal Attacks: She can release/use crystals to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. *** Crystal Generation: She can create crystals from nothing or the surrounding environment and use them for a variety of purposes. * Transformation: As a Nightwalker she can take on a semi-snake like appearance which grants her superhuman strength, agility, and speed. * Lingua Daemonium: As a natural nightwalker she is fluently speak Lingue Daemonium, an ancient language that only those who possess nightwalker blood. * Longevity: As a nightwalker, Manon possesses an extremely long lifespan beyond that of normal humans and will stop aging like a human when she reaches her mid twenties. Possessions Relationships Manon Theriault/relationships Etymology * Manon is the French form of Mary which is the usual English form of Maria, the Latin form of the New Testament Greek names Μαριαμ (Mariam) and Μαρια (Maria) - the spellings are interchangeable - which were from Hebrew מִרְיָם (Miryam), a name borne by the sister of Moses in the Old Testament. The meaning is not known for certain, but there are several theories including "sea of bitterness", "rebelliousness", and "wished for child". However it was most likely originally an Egyptian name, perhaps derived in part from mry "beloved" or mr "love". * Leah is from the Hebrew name לֵאָה (Le'ah) which was probably derived from the Hebrew word לְאָה (le'ah) meaning "weary". Alternatively it might be related to Akkadian littu meaning "cow". In the Old Testament Leah is the first wife of Jacob and the mother of seven of his children. Jacob's other wife was Leah's younger sister Rachel, who he preferred. Leah later offered Jacob her handmaid Zilpah in order for him to conceive more children. * Elula is the feminine form of Elul and Elul is the twelfth month of the Jewish civil year and the sixth month of the ecclesiastical year on the Hebrew calendar. * Theriault is possibly from the Greek "therion" which means a beast of a nondescript nature. It was also the name the Greeks gave to Lupus (the constellation) which means "wolf." Trivia * Manon through her father is French and through her mother she is German Jewish. * Her familiar is a Golden lion tamarin named Regulus. Category:Female characters Category:Supporting characters Category:House of Theriault Category:Nightwalkers Category:Lichtenberg family Category:Merciful Hell characters Category:House of Talbot Category:Humans